


Обмани себя

by Noctis_Karell



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Drama, M/M, Pre-Slash, Psychological Trauma, Арт хаус, Частичный OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23726209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctis_Karell/pseuds/Noctis_Karell
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo/Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante
Kudos: 15





	Обмани себя

Взгляд Дофламинго — блестящий, болезненный — вынимал душу. Сжимал ее до непереносимой нежности, от которой хотелось тоскливо выть.

Росинант клял себя на чем свет стоит: за то, что не мог ничего поделать. Ни с собой, ни с Дофламинго, к которому тянуло противоестественно сильно. Неправильно и мерзко в глазах других, но Росинант почему-то не чувствовал мерзости, хотя хотел бы.

Так было бы проще, легче. И безопаснее.

— Поговори со мной, — Дофламинго сидел в кресле, вцепившись в подлокотники побелевшими пальцами. Готовый вот-вот сорваться, и что тогда? Прощайте, коммандер Донкихот Росинант.

Он никогда не давал Дофламинго повода усомниться в себе, но в такие моменты всегда казалось — тот знал.

Росинант потянулся к блокноту в кармане и, не найдя его, растерянно пожал плечами. Опять выронил где-то в череде вечных падений.

Дофламинго вдыхал через сжатые зубы, и уголки его губ непривычно кривились в улыбке: усталой, безнадежной и очень печальной.

— Мне очень нужно, чтобы ты со мной поговорил. — Пальцы нервно забарабанили по обивке кресла. — Хотя бы улиточным кодом. Его-то ты знаешь?

Все дозорные его знали, и надежда на неосведомленность Дофламинго таяла на глазах. Росинант усмехнулся и покачал головой. Он не собирался говорить. Не о чем. Но смотреть на Дофламинго было предательски больно. Изнутри рвалось желание — нерациональное и от того жуткое, — обнять, объяснить, что тот ошибается, что все в порядке. Что Росинант никогда не предаст. Он ведь уже, так что это даже не будет ложью. Второй раз предателем стать нельзя.

— Хорошо, — непонятно с чем согласился Дофламинго и встал. А Росинант остался на месте, даже не шелохнувшись, хотя инстинкты моментально превратили его тело в стальную пружину. Если потребуется, он готов убивать. Даже родного брата.

Убить бешеное чудовище, давно и прочно сошедшее с ума — не грех. Ведь не грех? Нет, это освобождение, милосердие.

Он следил за Дофламинго, напоминающего дикого зверя. Осторожного, опасного, ищущего любую возможность вгрызться в горло. Зверь медленно подходил ближе.

— Роси, — позвал он. — Если ты не хочешь, то говорить буду я.

Замер, шумно выдохнув, и тихо, спокойно, будто ничего и не происходило сейчас, продолжил:

— Я все знаю. Номер 01746, коммандер Морского Дозора, агент под прикрытием. Мы это уже проходили.

И все же это оказалось неожиданно. Росинант открыл было рот, но не произнес ни звука.

— И ты можешь говорить. Так что не молчи. Тебе ведь есть, что мне сказать, правда? Или… — Дофламинго задумался, — или еще лучше: расскажи мне про Дозор. Про папу Сэнгоку. Он подобрал тебя, когда ты потерялся. Помнишь?

Руки задрожали, Росинанта опалило страхом. Как?! Это было невозможно, если только… шпионил не только он? Кто-то из людей Семьи был в Дозоре, достаточно давно, чтобы узнать такие подробности. Как иначе?

— Не думай, а вспомни и расскажи мне все. В деталях. — Дофламинго обошел его, обнял со спины, а Росинант даже не смог пошевелиться. Чужие прикосновения были теплыми и совсем не казались опасными. Конечно, это обман, не стоило на него вестись, но против воли Росинант расслаблялся.

— У папы Сэнгоку есть дурацкая коза, — мягко и устало шептал Дофламинго прямо в ухо. — Она жрет все подряд. Ну? Что еще?

Воздух застрял в легких, и Росинант закашлялся.

— Я, — вырвалось само по себе. Даже Тишина не помогла.

— Не помнишь, — добил Дофламинго.

Росинант дернулся, уходя от прикосновений, но тонкие, едва поблескивающие сталью нити опутали его с ног до головы. Горячее дыхание обожгло шею:

— Извини, не хочу, чтобы ты пытался меня убить. Если бы ты знал, как я это ненавижу, — в голосе брата совсем не было злости. Только печаль и легкий намек на обиду. — Роси, ты ничего не вспомнишь. Не было ни Сэнгоку, ни козы этой. Никакого Дозора. Пожалуйста, вернись в реальность.

Реальность рассыпалась карточным домиком, а память скалилась голодной пустотой. Всего мгновение, а потом в голове будто что-то перещелкнуло. Быстро, неожиданно и…

— Пиздец, — констатировал Росинант, откидывая голову на плечо Доффи.

— Ты говоришь это каждый раз.

— Знаю. Но пиздец же!

— Понять бы, от чего тебя так клинит. — Дофламинго убрал нити и потерся щекой о его висок. — Почему именно Дозор?

— Самому интересно, — соврал Росинант.

Каждый сходил с ума по своему, у него было вот так. А Дофламинго верил, что убил отца. Потому что хотел спасти Росинанта от чувства вины за это.

Дофламинго верил в это настолько сильно, что иногда заставлял его, Роси, забывать о настоящем чудовище.

О себе.


End file.
